Until Tomorrow
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Près de 100 ans se sont écoulés depuis la Bataille Finale et Allen se retrouve assis sur un banc, dans un parc, à regarder la réincarnation de l'homme qu'il a aimé, en attendant le jour où ils pourront être à nouveau réunis. Yullen. UA.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de** Mad Half Hour**. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Un grand merci à **Alexiel_v** et **Yuitsu** pour la relecture !

* * *

**Until Tomorrow**

**- - - **

Comme à son habitude, il s'assied sur le banc situé sur la gauche, au bout du parc, qui, malgré sa petite taille avait une aire de jeu bien entretenue, juste en face et un peu en retrait des balançoires rouge vif. Il s'installe confortablement, donnant l'impression qu'il s'est assis à cet endroit un nombre incalculable de fois auparavant, les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles et les mains habillées de gants blancs jointes avec soin sur ses genoux.

Il est à peine plus de quatorze heures, la même heure à laquelle il est venu la veille, l'avant-veille, le jour d'avant, et on pouvait remonter ainsi aussi loin que les habitués du parc puissent s'en souvenir.

Comme toujours, il est vêtu d'un manteau de cuir noir élimé, effiloché sur les bords des longues manches munies d'un fermoir tordu, et dont les coutures arrivant à mi-cuisse tombaient en pièces. Le vêtement est orné de lignes dorées éclatantes, ainsi que d'une rose-croix aux motifs compliqués -- un vieux symbole obscur que le Vatican avait vu pour la dernière fois un peu plus d'un siècle auparavant et dont peu de gens arrivaient réellement à saisir la signification, mis à part qu'il devait avoir été forgé dans un métal délicat.

Les raisons pour lesquelles il portait ce manteau quotidiennement étaient inconnues de la plupart des nombreuses mères qui fréquentaient cet endroit en même temps que lui, mais sa création semblait avoir coûté une petite fortune, malgré l'état de délabrement du manteau qui n'aidait pas à ce qu'il soit jugé à sa juste valeur.

Beaucoup de personnes étaient passées en courant devant lui en direction de la librairie tôt le matin, l'avait bousculé en allant à l'épicerie dans l'après-midi, ou s'étaient affalées sur lui lorsqu'il s'éloignait dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Dans ces moments-là, il portait une grande variété de vêtements, allant d'une chemise, un pantalon et une veste étrange, à des robes artisanales qui flottaient sur le sol derrière lui comme de l'eau pâle. Il ne portait jamais ce manteau ailleurs qu'ici.

Comme à l'accoutumée, ce vêtement lui va à merveille. Il est de corpulence mince, sans pour autant être maigre, et bien qu'il ne soit pas très grand, ses longues jambes le faisaient apparaître comme tel vu de loin, comme s'il l'était en réalité. Dans la lumière du soleil filtrée à travers les arbres, ses cheveux sont colorés de gris métallisé un peu terne et d'un blanc chatoyant, un mélange de gris feutrés et de blanc à vous couper le souffle, coupé en dégradé jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules, des mèches arrivant jusqu'à son nez et couvrant une partie de son visage, entourant ses yeux au lieu de les dissimuler. L'ouverture révèle une paire d'yeux ressemblant au ciel de Londres avant une averse -- le genre d'averse qui laisse par la suite un sentiment de fraîcheur et de renouveau. Un petit sourire est toujours accroché sur son visage, le faisant apparaître plus jeune et nettement plus adolescent. Il ne pouvait pas être plus âgé que vingt-trois ans tout au plus.

Les jeunes mères qui amenaient leurs enfants jouer au parc -- celles qui aimaient le regarder avec des yeux admiratifs et qui rougissaient par la suite pour l'avoir observé avec si peu de retenue -- parlaient souvent entre elles dans des chuchotements à peine audibles. Leurs mots, comme toujours, étaient semblables.

« Quel gâchis qu'il semble toujours aussi seul sur ce petit banc du parc », dirait l'une.

« Il est tellement beau, même avec cette étrange cicatrice sur son visage », ajouterait une autre, même lorsqu'il se tourne dans leur direction et leur souri -- d'un sourire qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il savait de qui elles parlaient et quel était leur sujet de discussion, à savoir sa solitude.

Il ne leur prête aucune attention, répond poliment et de façon formelle lorsqu'on lui parle ou qu'on le questionne, mais ne commence jamais une conversation de sa propre initiative, et observe toujours la plaine de jeu d'un regard lointain.

L'endroit qui abrite cette petite aire de jeu entourée par un cercle d'arbres clairsemés -- des arbres qui perdaient leurs feuilles, aux cimes arborant des couleurs chatoyantes et aux branches qui se dégarnissaient doucement -- , était situé au milieu d'une clairière. En forme d'ovale, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir été dessinée par la main d'un jeune enfant ; les lignes étaient maladroites, tordues et rarement droites. Les bancs, colorés d'un vert qui avait dû être à l'origine très lumineux, s'étaient ternis avec le temps et la peinture écaillée laissait maintenant apparaître le bois rugueux et grisâtre. Ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres à peine de la plaine de jeu, et constituaient un endroit où les mères pouvaient se reposer tout en gardant un œil protecteur sur leurs enfants, en leur laissant une liberté et une indépendance illusoires. Une grande partie de la clairière était envahie par les constructions en métal ainsi que par le sable artificiel utilisé pour amortir les chutes qui pourraient avoir lieu.

C'était bien trop reculé pour que la plupart des gens aient envie de s'y rendre lorsqu'ils venaient dans le parc, et donc, c'était rare lorsqu'une nouvelle personne arrivait avec un enfant, voir deux, cramponnés à sa main ou agrippés à l'arrière de son manteau. Généralement, une douzaine de familles, des habitués, venaient tout le long de la semaine, appréciant avec nostalgie le balancement des balançoires en métal et le grincement des cages à poules dont les parents pouvaient s'en souvenir comme étant celles de leur enfance, lorsqu'elles étaient fraîchement peintes, neuves, et bien entretenues. Depuis qu'une nouvelle plaine de jeu avait été construite, un peu plus près de la ville, ce petit endroit avait été tout simplement abandonné parmi les arbres, laissé à l'abandon sans la moindre protestation ou éclat de voix.

Trois personnes seulement venaient chaque jour dans cette plaine de jeu située dans cette section défraîchie du parc, même si d'autres individus étaient toujours présents. Manifestement, l'homme aux cheveux blanc est l'un d'entre eux, venant peu importe les conditions climatiques régnant au dehors, que ça soit sous une forte neige ou sous une tempête. Les deux autres sont la famille Kanda, une mère de vingt-cinq ans environ, ayant des origines à la fois anglaises et japonaises, et son fils, un petit garçon de cinq ans appelé Yu, en souvenir de la culture ancestrale des Kanda.

Par le plus grand hasard, le jeune homme surprenant ainsi que la mère et son enfant venaient au parc à quatorze heures environ.

A chaque fois que les yeux de l'homme les apercevaient -- le jeune garçon qui marchait parfois sagement à côté sa mère, ou à d'autres occasions la tirait avec autant d'énergie et de force que son petit corps pouvait lui permettre, ou qui se plaignait bruyamment sur une épreuve banale typique de l'enfance -- son visage s'animait instantanément. Ses yeux devenaient à la fois joyeux et tristes, et son sourire s'estompait de lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que les extrémités qui soient légèrement retroussées ; un sourire de perte, d'une tristesse remémorée ou d'une douleur fantôme, mais belle dans toute sa splendeur. Son dos se redressait presque imperceptiblement, et calmement il observait le petit garçon aux cheveux noir arrivant jusqu'à son menton qui était en train de jouer. Que ça soit lorsque Yu faisait un château de sable tout seul pour impressionner sa mère, ou lorsqu'il essayait de grimper sur un arbre gigantesque pour prouver à ses compagnons qu'il pouvait le faire tout en mettant sa mère dans un état de panique et d'inquiétude, l'homme le regardait avec la plus vive attention.

Un jour arriva où le jeune garçon commença à remarquer qu'un autre regard que celui de sa mère et de ses amis occasionnels l'observait, et instinctivement, il se raidit. Il allait bientôt avoir six ans, rentrerait bientôt en primaire, et le garçon savait ce qu'on disait à propos des étrangers et des attentions pas si honorables qu'ils portaient aux autres parfois, et donc, c'est avec inquiétude qu'il leva les yeux de sa dernière création de sable. Ses yeux rencontrèrent une nuance d'argent qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, même pas dans la boîte à bijoux de sa mère dans laquelle il aimait prendre des choses pour aller les cacher. Le regard que Yu recevait était intense dans sa complexité, le visage était dénaturé par le temps et donnait l'impression que les morceaux avaient été remis en place, comme un vase brisé qu'on aurait trop vite réparé ou un puzzle avec des pièces qui appartiennent à une autre image. Ça l'intrigua, cet air étrange, à la frontière entre l'exaltation et le désespoir, sur ce visage mignon et enfantin aux cheveux de vieillard, affichant une cicatrice délicate, nette, qui avait l'air d'avoir été dessinée au pinceau plutôt qu'à l'aide d'un couteau.

Comme les enfants savent si bien le faire, Yu se laissa guider par sa curiosité sans aucune hésitation ou prudence. Il marcha jusqu'au banc de l'homme aussi lentement qu'un scientifique le ferait face à un nouveau problème, son visage devenant progressivement plus attentif sous cette fascination grandissante. Comment une aussi jeune personne pouvait-elle avoir les cheveux _blancs _?

Yu s'assit sur le banc sans autre forme de cérémonie et sans en demander l'autorisation préalable, même si sa mère essayait de lui inculquer la politesse à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, en l'entraînant avec ses « s'il te plait » et ses « merci », sans oublier ses « puis-je » et tout l'acabit. Ça ne semblait pas déranger l'homme qui le regardait à peine, avec une expression sombre mais calme alors que Yu balançait ses jambes qui ne pouvaient pas encore atteindre le sol d'avant en arrière. De façon flagrante, le garçon le fixa de ses grands yeux bleu-vert.

Pour finir, le garçon en eu assez du silence religieux entre eux, et parla.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes toujours ? », demanda-t-il, avec toute la franchise de quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup de pratiques avec les règles implicites de la société, « C'est ennuyant et _grossier_ ».

Ça semblait peu important pour le garçon que le ton de son discours soit tout aussi grossier que le regard inébranlable de l'homme.

Pourtant, l'homme rit simplement, imperturbable par la manière rude de s'exprimer du jeune enfant, ayant l'air ravi à en juger par son sourire.

« Je suis désolé », s'excusa l'homme d'une voix agréable à l'oreille. « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça t'ennuierait autant. Je peux arrêter, si tu veux. »

Le garçon renifla bruyamment, et fit balancer ses jambes encore plus fort, ses talons frappant le dessous du banc à chaque fois.

« Ça ne répond pas à _pourquoi_ tu le fais », répondit-il sèchement, en affichant un regard ennuyé.

« Je suppose que non », acquiesça l'homme dans un soupir las, ses yeux retournant à la plaine de jeux et même au-delà, dirigeant son regard profond vers quelque chose qui ne semblait plus y être.

« Tu me rappelles quelqu'un qui m'était très cher », dit-il au petit Yu quelques minutes plus tard, d'une voix légère et écrasante. « Je l'ai perdu ici il y a très longtemps, juste ici. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pars pas à sa recherche ou quelque chose du genre ? »

La voix de Yu semblait donner l'impression que sa solution était évidente et qu'elle aurait dû être effectuée depuis, aussi simplement que un plus un font deux. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, il était bizarrement condescendant.

« Si j'avais perdu quelqu'un d'important pour moi, je ne me serais pas assis là sur un banc en attendant simplement qu'il revienne. Je serais parti à sa recherche. »

Le regard de l'homme posé sur lui était nostalgique, ses yeux brillaient avec quelque chose que Yu ne pouvait pas qualifier de positif, et il se demanda même si l'homme n'était pas sur le point de pleurer. Il supposa que non, parce que l'homme souriait, et les personnes heureuses ne pleurent pas, ni les hommes d'ailleurs.

« Je sais que tu le ferais », chuchota doucement l'homme, si calmement que c'était plus ses lèvres qui bougeaient que lui qui disait quelque chose, mais Yu l'entendit comme s'il avait parlé bien plus fort. « Mais c'est différent. Je sais exactement où il se trouve, il vient ici tous les jours. »

« Bin alors, si tu es toujours fâché lorsqu'il vient ici, c'est que tu n'es qu'un bébé. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment fâché », expliqua l'adulte, le visage plus lumineux, plus enjoué à présent.

Peu importe les nuages qui étaient venus obscurcir son humeur, ils semblaient être partis et s'être éloignés à présent.

« Il est juste différent, et ce n'est pas évident de faire avec. Mais je suis très heureux à chaque fois que je le vois. »

Yu acquiesça en réponse, ne comprenant pas vraiment de façon claire les sentiments de l'homme, mais ne voulant pas apparaître stupide. En regardant l'homme à nouveau, et en observant les petits changements de son joli visage, il réalisa brusquement quelque chose.

« Quel est ton nom ? », demanda-t-il assez précipitamment, se maudissant intérieurement pour ne pas l'avoir demandé plus tôt. Sa mère l'aurait réprimandé si elle avait su qu'il ne l'avait pas demandé au préalable.

« Allen », lui dit l'homme dans un grand sourire tout en tendant une main, « Allen Walker ».

Sa poignée de main est ferme, mais pas trop serrée. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer que ces mains devaient être les mains d'un héros ou d'un sauveur ; elles étaient sécurisantes et fortes, mais avec suffisamment de retenue pour ne jamais écraser ce qu'elles protégeaient. Elles faisaient la promesse silencieuse de sécurité. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi cette image semblait si forte à l'intérieur de ses pensées, car Allen était petit et maigrichon, et rien en comparaison des héros que l'on retrouvait dans les comics à la maison. Une partie de Yu semblait simplement savoir, sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois, que Allen s'était dressé contre des choses que même les personnes comme son père, qui était certainement la personne la plus forte au monde, ne pourrait jamais faire disparaître.

« Kanda Yu », lui dit-il, dans un Japonais impeccable car cela semblait juste de le dire de la sorte en présence d'Allen, et parce que ça aurait été grossier de ne pas lui dire.

Allen acquiesça, mais rien ne semblait transparaître sur son visage qui aurait pu dire qu'il avait saisi l'information. Il ne réagit pas le moins du monde, comme s'il connaissait déjà son nom avant qu'il ne lui dise. Doucement, sa main ferme aux doigts aussi longs que ceux des pianistes se plaça au-dessus de la tête de Yu, ébouriffant ses cheveux légèrement dans un éclat de rire avant de s'écarter rapidement.

« Enchanté de t'avoir rencontré, Kanda Yu », dit Allen, en riant toujours, tandis que Yu le menaçait de le frapper pour avoir osé jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Ouais, bon-! »

Il se retourna en entendant l'appel de sa mère, et son agacement envers Allen s'estompa aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le signe délicat de sa main. Elle voulait qu'il vienne jouer avec le garçon avec qui il parlait quelques minutes auparavant, celui aux cheveux rouge qui avait une tendance à vraiment, vraiment l'ennuyer et qui aimait parfois porter un bandeau sur l'œil et prétexter qu'il était une autre personne. L'air sérieux, il se tourna vers Allen, ne sachant pas s'il devait ignorer sa mère et continuer à lui parler, ou s'il devait y aller.

« Vas-y. »

Allen le poussa en avant à l'aide d'une main dans son dos, et Yu glissa du banc si soudainement qu'il chuta sur la courte distance qui le séparait du sol, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd sur son derrière. Un petit ricanement fut tout ce qu'il reçu lorsqu'il adressa un regard noir en direction de l'homme tandis qu'il se remettait sur pieds avec l'aide de ses mains au sol. Le ciment était froid et rugueux sous ses doigts et son côté méchant souhaitait qu'il fut tombé sur ses genoux, ainsi il aurait pu créer des ennuis à cet Allen. Pour un adulte, il agissait de façon tellement stupide.

« Va jouer. Je vais bientôt partir de toute façon, et tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yu entendit sa mère l'appeler à nouveau. Elle avait l'air un peu plus en colère cette fois, ce qui était un signe habituel que s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle disait très rapidement, il le regretterait. Il soupira d'un air inquiet, comme si ça vie n'était vraiment qu'une suite de complications.

« J'arrive bon sang », dit-il bruyamment dans sa direction, et commença à courir comme un dératé vers elle.

Il aurait préféré parler à ce stupide Allen plutôt qu'à cet imbécile de Lavi.

« A plus tard, Monsieur aux cheveux blancs. »

Allen murmura un au revoir discret avant de se lever doucement, tout en regardant Yu Kanda s'asseoir à contre cœur dans le sable à côté d'un petit Lavi qui ne portait pas son bandeau ni ses autres accessoires encombrants, un sentiment de nostalgie et de solitude l'accompagnant, mais il se sentait heureux en même temps. Une partie de lui, celle qui était la moins égoïste et qui ne souhaitait pas qu'ils soient dans le même bateau que lui, était heureuse pour eux, heureuse qu'ils vivent enfin dans un monde moins agité. Même s'ils étaient toujours attirés en ce lieu plus d'un siècle plus tard, la place où la bataille finale contre le Comte Millénaire et le Clan des Noah avait eu lieu, ils avaient néanmoins réussi à vivre une existence libre comparée à celle remplie de conflits et d'effervescence que leurs homologues du siècle dernier avaient endurée_._ Pour la première fois, ils avaient des familles aimantes qui n'avaient pas été dévastées par les combats ou la mort, et pouvaient vivre comme les enfants normaux sont supposés le faire, et il ne pouvait pas détester une telle destinée. Ils l'avaient tous mérités.

Tout en souriant légèrement, il commença à parcourir la longue distance qui le séparait de sa maison, sa bâtisse de style Victorien, enserrée entre deux plus larges maisons modernes, qui était reliée à l'Arche et qui existait à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de chaque pays. Tandis que la guerre était finie depuis bien longtemps, la menace laissée par les Akumas était toujours une réalité, et avec une quantité clairsemée d'Innocence, les Exorcistes étaient toujours présents. Tuer avait été programmé chez les Akumas depuis leur création, et c'est seulement en suivant leur instinct qu'ils continuaient de massacrer des personnes afin de devenir de plus en plus fort lorsqu'ils étaient laissés sans commandement. Ils existaient toujours en grand nombre, bien qu'ils ne soient plus regroupés en hordes, et s'étaient éparpillés avec le temps, se répartissant sur pratiquement tous les continents. C'était donc nécessaire pour lui d'être à peu près partout en même temps, d'où la raison de ses nombreuses maisons, même si aucune d'elles n'était vraiment visible aux yeux des non initiés.

Inconsciemment, il tira sur les manches élimées de son uniforme en lambeaux, son dernier uniforme, celui qu'on lui avait remis lorsqu'il avait été promu Général, seulement quelques mois avant la Bataille Finale. Malgré le degré de destruction massive lors de son combat contre le Comte, il avait tenu le coup incroyablement bien. A l'intérieur, il ressentait toujours les minces fils qui le reliaient à ses vieux amis, morts au combat ou de vieillesse.

Alors qu'il continuait de fixer le pavement craquelé à ses pieds, marchant en mode pilote automatique, il se souvint des événements ayant pris place au parc aujourd'hui et comment Kanda s'était enfin adressé à lui. Ça avait été difficile, assis sur ce banc isolé et décrépi, de combattre l'envie d'aller vers le garçon, de dire quelque chose juste pour avoir une réponse. Toute la fougue de l'ancien Kanda se retrouvait dans les yeux du garçon, qui, malgré la différence de couleur, étaient semblables à l'idée qu'il se faisait des yeux de Kanda lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Allen souhaitait que le temps puisse passer plus vite ainsi il pourrait voir comment ce Kanda grandirait, afin qu'il puisse apprendre à l'aimer aussi intiment que le Kanda Exorciste, car même s'ils n'étaient pas semblables, l'âme était identique, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Il désirait tellement la sensation de mains puissantes agrippant ses bras, le serrant fort, maintenant son dos appuyé contre un torse musclé et mince, tandis que des lèvres rêches frôleraient les siennes. Dans ce souvenir qui datait de quelques jours à peine avant la mort de Kanda, il pouvait toujours les voir tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la bibliothèque, en silence. Allen regrettait plus que tout son manque de courage, son incapacité à dire « au revoir » face à ces flammes qui crépitaient joyeusement. Il savait que Kanda n'avait plus qu'un pétale, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas arriver jusqu'au bout indemne, mais la quelconque mentalité optimiste qu'il possédait avait pris le pas sur son bon sens, lui avait donné de l'espoir concernant un futur qu'il savait qui ne se produirait pas. Alors il était demeuré silencieux, il avait juste posé sa tête sur l'épaule large de Kanda et s'était assoupi légèrement pendant que Kanda lisait.

Et puis Kanda était parti, tué dans la bataille, et Allen faisait partie des rares survivants, semblant soudainement sans âge et apparemment immortel après sa victoire contre le Compte, et il pouvait seulement regarder, impuissant, ses chers amis périr les uns après les autres au fil du temps cruel qui passe.

Dans un soupir, Allen fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux blancs, en se rendant compte qu'il devrait bientôt les couper, tout en s'émerveillant de la fraicheur de l'air. Pour lui, le temps s'était résumé à des choses répétitives, comme le changement des saisons qui était flou pour ses yeux blasés. C'était comme si c'était hier qu'il marchait dans les chemins légèrement venteux de l'Arche afin d'échapper à l'air humide estival, car il refusait de placer une climatisation dans sa maison, se condamnant lui-même à être démodé, ou pas.

Avant que les réincarnations de Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui et tous les autres aient commencé à réapparaître, il était devenu quasiment aveugle à ce qui se passait dans le monde ; rien n'arrivait à le toucher. Il connaissait les autres Exorcistes, mais à l'inverse d'eux, qui étaient de cette époque, il était différent, il avait survécu d'un bout d'innocence, car pour une raison ou une autre, la Terre refusait de le laisser partir jusqu'à ce que sa promesse de libérer les Akumas n'ait été remplie entièrement.

Il s'était plongé dans une solitude recluse et choisie, pendant un nombre incalculable de jours, en arrêtant de se faire des amis car il détestait les voir vieillir tandis qu'il demeurait le même. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'il avait perdu son cœur quelque part dans le processus, incapable de se connecter avec le monde et les personnes qui y vivaient, aussi profondément qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire, ne voulant plus ressentir leur douleur et leur compassion, se concentrant uniquement sur sa mission. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'en finir, mais miraculeusement, peu importe les dégâts qu'il recevait ou le nombre épouvantable de blessures qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même, il survivait toujours et guérissait. Parfois, il s'étendait pour plusieurs jours sans s'endormir, car le sommeil ne semblait pas être vital pour lui, et il laissait les images de ses nuits avec Kanda se frayer un chemin dans ses yeux ternes jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'elles y étaient bien gravées et qu'elles ne s'estomperaient jamais peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il aurait à cligner des yeux.

Ce fut un siècle fatiguant, bouleversant, abrutissant et rempli de combats solitaires.

Mais en franchissant sa maison de deux étages, ensorcelée par ses capacités en magie qu'il avait acquises au cours de son existence douloureusement longue, il put sentir la chaleur toucher son corps, une chaleur qu'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir avoir ressenti précédemment. Le seuil ressemblait moins à un refuge et plus à une maison qu'au préalable. Il pensait au Kanda d'hier et au Kanda d'aujourd'hui, qui se transformait doucement en l'homme dont il se souvenait jadis, et sourit car il savait que tout était voué à recommencer. Il se souvint des Innocences stockées dans l'Arche, vivantes et étincelantes, qui pulsaient envers leurs maîtres revenus, qui se réjouissaient de leurs renaissances, en attendant patiemment le jour où il pourra leur présenter, afin qu'ils choisissent de prendre leurs responsabilités une fois de plus.

La possibilité de rejet était une mince inquiétude, mais pour quelque raison que ce soit, peut-être l'intuition, peut-être un secret qui lui avait été transmis par la Destinée en personne, il ne s'inquiétait pas à ce sujet, il laissait simplement s'infiltrer ce sentiment à travers son sang dans une danse languissante. Car au final, le hasard ne laisse-t-il pas le choix, et n'est-ce pas ce que ses amis ont toujours mérité ? Le choix, une chose vraiment merveilleuse, quelque chose qui se dirige progressivement vers l'avant, vers lui, vers eux. La chance de choisir leur destinée, au lieu d'être obligé d'y être confronté. Pas de tortures, pas de douleurs, simplement le _choix_, la _liberté_.

Ce caractère inévitable résonnait vrai à ses oreilles, et implacablement, Allen Walker attendait le futur, certain de ce fait, et puis ils, et _lui_ aussi, tout particulièrement, allaient rentrer à la maison.

_**-**_

_**Fin**_

_**-**_

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour quand on a passé un certain temps sur une traduction ! ^^**_


End file.
